leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JBox2D/Kamarn the annoyingly short ranged adc
Summed up in one sentence: Annoyingly hard to catch. He’s a ranged ADC with very low range, but a whole host of mobility tools. He has no ultimate, and instead has four basic abilities, similar to Udyr. I think it fits his theme better. His passive works similarly to Kha’Zix’s ultimate: While it is off cooldown, he can improve one of his abilities, and the passive will go on cooldown. The cooldown is rather long, so he has to think carefully about which improvement to have at any given time. His Q fixes his range problem temporarily, but only against a single target. It goes on cooldown only after it is disabled, so he has to choose his target carefully. The target can drop his range by leaving vision, but otherwise it lasts until it is disabled. His W is sort of like a dash, but it’s a movement speed boost instead. It adds 600 units in total distance travelled over 1.5 seconds. His E is basically link’s hookshot from the zelda games. You fire it, and you can dash to it like a thresh lantern. It’s a decent escape with a lot of interesting options, but enemies can intercept it, so it’s not a totally reliable escape. It has a long cooldown at all ranks, but augmenting it gives you two. His R is sort of like twitch’s e in that it does more damage if you attack more. The difference is that it gives you a window to attack and then deals damage after that. Augmenting it increases the window if you’re attacking constantly. Alltogether, I can see two build paths for him: Either he could go glass cannon ADC, mainly relying on good target selection with Seeker’s Darts to deal damage safely, and securing himself with rockets or hookshots when he does need to attack things without the safety of Seeker’s Darts. Alternately, he could opt for a more bruiser-ish build, exploiting the fact that while his autoattack range is low, it’s higher than melee champions. Frozen Mallet and Trinity Force would allow him to kite reasonably well, and he would have decent burst from his R because he would generally be able to get more autoattacks in because he would have more time with them in his range (assuming seeker’s darts is used in conjunction with Blasting Charge) Lore wise, i’d expect him to be good friends with Ezreal. Abilities Kamarn’s next attack will mark his target with a tracking magic. Kamarn can launch darts at that target from a much greater distance than normal. If Kamarn cannot see the target, the mark will vanish. The mark lasts until it vanishes or Seeker’s Darts is reactivated. |description2 = The mark will last for an additional 3 seconds after it would vanish due to vision. If Kamarn regains vision of the mark during this time, it will not vanish. Adds an additional 50 range to this ability. |leveling = |cooldown = seconds after deactivation |cost = 40 |costtype = mana |range = }} Kamarn gains 400 movement speed for 1.5 seconds. |description2 = Kamarn can pass over units and most terrain while his Rocket Pack is active. The excess energy from the rockets causes him to attack at maximum speed for his next two attacks after using this ability. |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = }} Kamarn fires a hook in a straight line, which will link Kamarn to a champion or terrain for a duration. Kamarn can right click on the hook to quickly dash to it. The link will break if there is any terrain between the hook and Kamarn, or if Kamarn moves more than 2500 range from the hook. |description2 = Kamarn equips two hookshots, which have independent cooldowns. Cast range for both is increased by 500 units. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = 1000 }} Kamarn throws an explosive charge, which attaches itself to the first unit it hits and explodes two seconds later, dealing damage to the target and all nearby units. Each attack he lands on the target while the explosive is on them will increase the explosion’s damage. |description2 = Attacks on the explosive will delay it’s detonation by an additional half second, up to a maximum of 5 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 850 }} Category:Custom champions